dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sadira
History Sadira grew up an orphan in the underdark, trained from a young age to be a guerrilla fighter in a holy resistance against the Drow. She lived like a rat, moving from place to place, and never knowing which day would be her last. That is until one fateful day the gods, or mysterious powers that be, forcibly inducted her to the world of Dark Horizon. When she first arrived she felt lost and confused. The stars in the sky, including the one that represented her goddess Desna, were nowhere to be found, and her very paladin nature put her at risk. If that wasn’t enough, death seemed to follow her wherever she went. In the span of her first week, two of the three people she befriended killed themselves, or were murdered before her very eyes. The third, being an antiplaladin, thought to take advantage of her vulnerable state, but ultimately ended up courting her, and paving the pathway for her inevitable fall from grace. It didn’t take long for the two to fall in love together and promise to make a future together. Among the sweet nothings they whispered to each other, the words ‘together forever’ were brought up on an almost daily basis. However, things were not so simple. In Sadira’s desire to get stronger, so she may better protect herself and her mate, she bit off more than she could chew. Within what seemed to be a normal dungeon resided a heresy devil that the party was ill equipped to deal with as a whole. The end result would have been a massacre, but Victoria and herself, unbeknownst to each other, were coerced into selling their souls, followed by being raped and impregnated. While decided to abort the devil spawn, the scars remained. For the better part of a month she felt more weak and pitiful than she ever, and only decided to go on the safer sounding sample collection and arena fight postings. With exception to a group of Drow establishing a foothold in Dark Horizon that she helped send back to whence they came. Along the way she met a witch by the name of Ember, who shifted her point of view, and both promised her both a means of immortality and annulling her contract. Shortly thereafter they got a group together to slay the devil and did just that. Since then, Sadira, who was formally appointed grand diplomat of fledgling kingdom of deathless bliss, took over the position of ruler after Ember’s mysterious disappearance. Sadira rallied those left behind, then overwhelmed by it all took an unexpected leave of absence herself. During which she had time to collect her thoughts, and fully embrace her cursed nature that she received from an aboleth as a child. What she found waiting in her newly formed village however, was not citizens eager to finally meet their queen, but instead a swath of destruction in the wake of a rampaging kaiju. The battle that ensued was resolved quickly, leaving her the creatures reigning master, much to her suprise. The perpetrator that released the beast in her city however, has yet to be apprehended, and she won’t rest until she sees that through. Appearance Sadira is a petite, pale skinned woman, who still retains most of her features from her time as a tomented human. She stands barely five feet tall, letting her long back hair trail behind her. Numerous bandages wrap her limbs and forehead, in an effort to conceal her scars and curse mark. She carries herself with the grace of a preofessional dancer. Her beady amber eyes are almost always darting about, scanning her environment with a keen awareness. While her preferred outfits are akin to traditional japanese garb, she possesses a variety of outfits ranging from jumpsuits, to dresses and gothic attire. Personality Sadira, good by nature, has been corrupted by the events that transpired since her arrival. Though fiercely loyal, and mostly honest, she will stop at nothing to see her ambitions though. While she may come off as shy or meek at times, and perhaps a bit jumpy, when she draws her weapon, a switch clicks in her mind as her training takes over. When alone, negative thoughts brew and poison her mind, bringing this cold, calculating side of her ever closer to the surface. As it stands, she tries to come off as cheerful, and sometimes gives people the benefit of the doubt, even when she shouldn't. Those who cross her however will find that she’s quick to condemn, and slow to forgive former transgressions. Once somebody has broken her trust, it can never be truly regained. That aside, she knows that there’s much she still doesn’t understand about the ways of this world, and would prefer to air on the side of caution in all matters. Ultimately she is very lonely, and desperate for a place to belong. So much so that she has went way out of her comfort zone in founding a new kingdom. Only time will tell how this rulership will change her, or perhaps the stress of it all will prove enough to break her. Loves The beauty of nature. Cute and fluffy creatures. Power and wealth. Sweet and rich foods. Trying new things. Fears Death, failure, never finding true love or ever seeing the stars with her own eyes. Hobbies Dancing both for enjoyment and her training routine. Frequently the local watering hole. Hunting difficult prey. Practicing her nonexistent cooking skills. Reading field guides and romance novels. Family All deceased to her knowledge. Friends Luna - One of the first friends Sadira made, she watched her die a couple times now, but that just makes their bond all the stronger. Victoria - Former adventuring companion who was subject to the same Devil, been in contact and on good terms ever since. Zinnee - Having adventured, fought in the Sin arena together, and being Luna's lover, they get along quite well. Azula - Brought together by Ember, Sadira considers the two of them to share a bond. Enemies Drow and whoever let the kaiju loose in her city. Aspirations To become powerful enough that she doesn't have live in constant fear. To create a place where she and others can truly belong. To discover true happiness. To aquire immortaility, and somebody she could spend eternity with. Category:Character